


No waking up

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hajime is not fine, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Near death experiences (implied), No waking up AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, no hope, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: The survivors of the second killing game are waiting on the island. They wait for the other to wake up. But could they continuate to hope. It has been so long.They could have do a lot of thing to create their future. They didn't.(An AU where the people who died in the Program doesn't wake up).





	No waking up

**Author's Note:**

> It is soon the end of my holidays, so I'm feeling in the mood to write angst.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He is standing on the beach, the last place he saw them, where he promised them and himself to create their own future.

So many time has pass since.

It was the last time he saw them. 

Did the Future Foundation punish them for letting them alive? Did they hide their location by not coming? Did they not care? Or is that forbidden to them?

He shrugs. He will certainly never get the answer. The only contact with the outside they have is the boat who drops foods  
and other stuffs necessary for their survival. And they refuse to talk to them or even let them come close. 

Not that he can blame them.

Who send them? He has no idea. The Future Foundation or them, who cares. They got food it was enough.

He had thought about stealing their boat and got away of this cursed island. He thought about letting the sailor in the island, alone with the water. So they can know what it is like to see the same place and the same people for so long.

He didn't do it.

There is nothing here.

The island are too far away to go there without a small raft they made. And it is always dangerous.

A lot of place are avoid like death. The old building, the beach house, the main venue, the Funhouse (or where it should have been), the warehouse.

He thought about burning those places.

He didn't.

The empty cottages only remind them of the absent ones.

There is fifteen peoples on the island. Five are awake. Eight are sleeping. Two are dead.

The first to leave was Komaeda. It was to be expect, it was already a miracle he make through all those years. That at least what he understand of the stream of information he got.

He didn't look peacefull. If he opens his eyes he would certainly have the same face that the last time he saw him. A face who screams despair.

Only him and Sonia looked sad at the new. She was certainly only showing respect. He wasn't sad for him, but for what he didn't understand and what could have been.

Even if they weren't sad, it make the whole island sink into depression.

They were afraid it will happen again.

Maybe they should have open the pod and remove her hand. But what would they have do with it. Get ride of it would have been as if they made funeral for her.

So they didn't.

The next one was Nekomaru. His heart stopped. It wasn't surprising either, if he had understand clearly what his talents told him.

This time everyone was sad. He had always been a great friend. The next days and the next weeks, the island had been fill with crying and shouting. 

At least they were looking a little more alive.

Maybe they should have made funeral for them. But they didn't. They were always lying in the pods. Like maimed Snow White. They didn't even cut the alimentation for them. Secretly hopping for a miracle.

He tried to awake the others. He has every talents. 

But he couldn't use them. Everytimes he tries his brain sends him too much informations, too much talents.  
Programmer, Therapist, Nerologist, Mecanist, Necromancien (he refuses to know why this one). He always end up fainting and with a headache who doesn't allow him to think for weeks.

What it a good idea to wake them? They have been here for so long that their brain will be disturbed with their aged up bodies, their atrophied muscles and their memories. What tells them that neither of them will try to kill them all or that they will be able to walk again.

He thought about cutting the alimentation of the pods. Euthanising them, killing them. To make the other react, do something. So that they will stop hoping.

He didn't do it.

He still tries to wake them up. But more to do something that because he belives in it. 

He also tries to reconstruct Chiaki. But the fragments of her code are next to the one of Her. He doesn't want to wake her up. Nobody does.

Even so, he had thought to wake her up, half-Chiaki, half-Her and accept her offer. Even if it isn't them, they didn't need to know or they can pretend. Having copy of their friends is maybe better to not having them. And it didn't matter if they become despair again, if they are all here.

He didn't do it.

The livings all live in the first island, rarely leaving it to gather things on the others or to be alone. They don't bear the loneliness more than a day.

They can't really remember of their time during the end of the world and not much from the false island. Just impressions. Sometimes it feels like they are strangers, sometimes like they know each other for all their lives. Sometimes they become close by their common past, sometimes the past caught them and they can't look each other into the eyes.

He wonders if the others sometimes also envy the sleeping one.

Maybe Akane feels like that when she punchs the walls until she faints. Or when she stuffs herself until she throws up, because she didn't want to became what she was. Or when Nekomaru died, when she cried for the first time in front of them without the influence of a disease, when she screamed and punched everyone coming near her almost killing Sonia.

Maybe Sonia feels like that when she hears loud noise or sees blood as her face becomes as pale as snow. When, while trying to confort someone, she gets yell at. When she is fixing Kazuichi for too long, as her memories come back. Or when she goes to see Gundham.

Maybe Soda feels that way when he tires to make someting, only creating death tools. Or when he cries without reasons, being afraid of everything, even them, expectially them. When marks appear on his body without reasons. They stop trying to stop him, they all know how it feel.s But they don't know how to stop it, they can't help the others.

Maybe Fuhuhiko feels that way when he goes to see Peko, even if it happens less and less nowadays, and hope taking her place. Or when he looks to a mirror his eyespack. They don't know what is underneath, a blue eyes or an empty eye socket. They didn't wan't to know. His other eye has become a blank eye. He is sure her eye is more alive.

He feels like that way when he wakes up after a nightmare, a memory, and doesn't feel anything for the people he slaughtered. When he doesn't know if he is able to feel or just pretend. Or when his brain overpowers him with too much talents. When he is unable to think to something else that to make it stop. When it suddently become fine, but that he isn't able to remembers his name or anything else.

He thought about swimming far away, until he is too tired to move, to struggle. Or to use a sharp object on his heart. Or to jump off a building. Or...

He didn't do it.

If he did that the other will follow soon after.

It's like the game of the first one who laugh. Nobody want to be the first to break, so they wait for someone to do it before.

Off course, nobody says it.

So he thought about make his leaving like an accident.

Maybe it will make them react.

Maybe what is after isn't boring.

He already knows what it is like to die. He tests that to be keep entertain. It became boring.

He didn't do it.

They will certainly die here. Tomorrow or in 50 years, it didn't matter. Their corpses will remain near the other in their pods. Intact forever. They will not leave the island.

He thought about asking Soda to build a ship and leave the island. It doesn't matter that if someone recognise them, they will certainly be killed. They could do something.

He didn't.

He is unsure if the Future Foundation know where they are. If they accept them or still searching for them. If one day the island can be destroy by them. 

Would they smile or cry?

He thought about becoming despair. Making the feelings go away. Enjoying. Their sleeping friends, their dead friends, their memories, their lonelyness... About killing them all before leaving the island to kill more.

He didn't.

He thinks about Naegi who he promises to create his own future. He didn't do anything. His future is devoid of hope and despair. It's a futureless future.

It not is fault, he tried to wake them up. He just can't. He shouldn't have promise that to the other. Souldn't have make them hope. Now they don't believe in it anymore. How can he blames them. Who can hope after all this time.

The others lost the track of time after one year or two. He didn't. He counts the seconds, the hours, the days, the years...

It has been teen years.


End file.
